what we are together
by aattili96
Summary: Eddie and loren and friends going throug tough times
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone this is my first story don't be too harsh.

eddies pov

**Eddie:** "hey babe i'm home" he said hearing ruffling and footsteps upstairs he sits down on the couch and waits for a reply

**loren:** coming down the stairs panicked " uh hi what are you doing home so early"

**eddie: **obviously noticing the panic in her voice " the meeting with jake ended early what's wrong you seem jumpy"

**loren:** "nothings wrong just happy to see you" she says going up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**eddie: **" i know you loren and i know when something is wrong with you" he says very concerned

**loren: **" oh my god eddie i said nothing wrong just drop it ok" she said a little more harsh then intended to be.

**eddie:** " ok don't jump down my throat i just wanted to know what was wrong jeez loren calm down" eddie said getting up from the couch.

**loren: **"eddie i said there was nothing wrong so can you just drop it already" still mad she stormed upstairs.

**eddie: **yelling up the stairs so she can hear " fine dropped, sorry for caring" and stormed out of the house slamming the door in the process

loren's pov

**loren: **wow i just messed up my relationship big time I know I shouldn't be pushing him away but thats the best i can do i can't trust that he won't leave when he finds out why i'm pushing him away 'now crying' I can't be happy knowing that he will not be happy.

eddie's pov

**eddie: **i'm just left my penthouse mad that i can't get loren to open up to me and how shes has been pushing me away lately i know something is wrong with her but she won't tell me i'm so frustrated. i don't know where im going im just driving I stopped driving not knowing where I parked my car i look up and its mine and loren spot.

loren's pov

**Loren: **i'm so mad that eddie walked out of the house mad and didn't even tell me where he was going right now i need to think and thats why im heading to my spot. i parked my car and started walking up the hill and see someone i didn't expect to see. he was sitting by the tree thinking with tears running down his face. i walk up to him and say " hey babe please don't cry."

eddie's pov

**eddie: **thoughts: I'm sitting here thinking about all the happy memories of loren and I when we didn't fight and she wasn't pushing me away just the thought of us not being happy and not being together brought tears to my eyes. when i'm sitting thinking i get taken out of my trance and i look up to see loren and she says " hey babe please don't cry"

**loren: **still no answer from him so I break the silence and sit next to him but he moves away. "hey why are you crying"

**eddie: **stays silent

**loren: **"eddie please answer me" saying with pleading in her voice

**eddie: **rage overtook him " answer you the person who wouldn't answer any of my questions earlier forget that i'm suppose to answer you but you're just allowed to blow up at me and i'm suppose to answer you willingly." saying while standing up ready to walk away

**loren: **" wait eddie please don't leave"

**eddie: **" loren i need to leave or i'll say something I will regret later but when you're ready to talk i'll be all ears until then i need to leave i need to think" walking away but not before he kissed her on the cheek " I love you he said when he finished kissing her

**Loren: **now with tears in her eyes she runs after him she eventually caught up to him and grabbed him by his wrist " eddie please don't leave i don't want this relationship to end I love you more than anything in this world"

**eddie: **now grabbing her cheeks and wiping the tears from her eye " we are not breaking up i just need time to think ok."

**loren: **" no not ok i want to tell you why I have been acting this way but i'm afraid you will walk out and never look back like my..."

**Eddie: **"loren stop i'm not your father nor will i ever be like you father unlike him i man up for my responsibilities."

**loren: **" I know i'm just scared that I lose you and I can't lose you because you are like my oxygen I can't breathe without you by my side" now tears streaming down her face

**eddie:** " I know you're scared thats why i said when you're ready to talk i'll be here to listen" now kissing her forehead and wiping the tears reassuring her he's here for her.

**loren: **" ok i'm ready to talk to so can we go back to the penthouse and talk because what i'm about to say might make you faint and if you're at home i won't have to carry you." making them both laugh

**eddie: **" yeah we can go back ill meet you there" kissing her on the lips before they both got in there cars and drove back to the penthouse.

Loren's pov

**loren thoughts: **i got back to the penthouse before eddie so i sit on couch thinking of ways to tell him what wrong with me I don't want him to walk away and leave me when he find out i'm afraid i'll scare him away like when my... right then she was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening.

**eddie: "**hey how did you get here so fast" he says with a little laugh

**loren:** " I guess you're just a slow driver mr. duran" giggling

**eddie: **sitting down on the couch next to her looking at her telling her to talk

**loren: **" ok so when you walked in earlier and i was upstairs i was in the bathroom and I was freaking out a little bit because i had to do this alone because mel was busy and i can't really tell my mom she would flipand i couldn't tell you because i didn't want to scare you away and..." she was cut off by eddie kissing her to calm her down from the rant

**eddie: **breaking the kiss " calm down lo i will never get scared away from you unless you wear curlers in your hair then i might hide in the closet' laughing at his humor

**loren: **" ok i don't know how to tell you this" going quiet for a good 5 mins

**eddie:** " ok lo you're scaring me just tell me already please i need to know are you sick please tell me you're not sick oh my god i don't know what i would do if i los... loren interrupts his little rant

**loren: "**i'm pregnant" she blurts out and quickly covers her mouth like she didn't want it to come out like that

**eddie: **…...

eddie's pov

**eddie thoughts: **omg did she just say shes pregnant omg im so happy wait no i'm shouldnt be happy i got her pregnant and shes only 18. wait what am i saying i love her i can't wait to have a baby with her i wouldn't want it with anyone else i better say something its been 10 mins i wouldn't want her to think i'm not happy or i am going to leave her.

loren's pov

**loren's thoughts: **i cant believe hes not saying anything he doesn't look happy oh wait theres a smile what is he thinking about she says to herself I hope he doesn't leave me stop saying that loren he loves you wait does he love me or is he just pitying me tears started rolling down her face.

eddies pov

**eddie: **I broke the silence when i saw that she had tears running down her face he quickly got in front of her and kneeled down to her level looking her in her eyes " babe why are you crying"

**loren: " **I know your not happy and that you don't want to have a child with an immature girl who was only a super fan and forced you to go out with me" tears are now pouring down her face

**eddie: **" stop right there loren tate 'now wiping her tears away' i love you and i was not forced into dating you i have had eyes on you since i first saw you and i will always want a child that comes from you because you're the only women i want to spend the rest of my life with and have beautiful babies with so stop putting your self down"

**loren: **now smiling with tears of joy kisses eddie very passionately " thanks babe I want this baby and im glad its with you" looking at eddie who was now down on one knee

**eddie: **i look at loren and see she has a surprised look on her face " i was going to wait until later but this process just got sped up so i think this is the perfect moment to ask you loren you are the most beautiful women in the world you are my ideal girl that i will never take for granted because i know my mom sent you to me and i love her and you for that. you are smart, talented, beautiful and the list can go on forever but the point is that i want you to be mine forever and always so what i'm asking is if you loren tate will make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

**loren**: i now had tears in my eyes again " yes eddie a million times yes i love you so much"

she looked down at the ring which only made her cry harder " this is your moms ring i cant take this its special to you and your father please i don't need a ring i only need you and my baby's"

**eddie: **looking at loren and wiping her tears away " look you are special to me and i want you to have this ring and you just proved another reason why i love you because you would want anything for me to be happy even if it was not having a ring and me keeping my moms ring but i know she wants you to have this ring. wait did you just say babies" getting really excited

**loren: **looking at him and laughing at his excitement "yes i said babies because im having a girl and a boy i went to the doctor to make sure i was pregnant and he told me i was 2 months and that they were twins and..." she got cut off by eddie picking her up and kissing her passionately but was interrupted by a knock

**eddie: **looking at loren confused at who was at the door "were you expecting anyone" she shakes her head " i'll get it"

**loren: **" good i wasn't going to get it anyways"

**eddie: **chuckled before answering the door and his smile turned to pure anger and hate. "what are you doing here"

until next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time **

**eddie: looking at loren confused at who was at the door "were you expecting anyone" she shakes her head " i'll get it"**

**loren: " good i wasn't going to get it anyways"**

**eddie: chuckled before answering the door and his smile turned to pure anger and hate. "what are you doing here"**

**Continuing**

nora's pov

**guy : "**hey babe" he said as he sees her jump scared

**nora: **" holy shit trent you scared me what are you doing here i thought you were working late" she says as she walks up to him and kisses him

**trent: **"i came to see if you needed company because loren hasn't talked to you since we started dating again and when you told her eddie wasn't right for her" looking at nora and her expression which was sad

**nora: **" i know i have been lonely she has been with me for 18 years and now she won't even talk to me or even look at me" she says trying to hold back tears

**trent: **going over to nora and hugging her to comfort her " babe we are the parents of her and we know what's right for her eddie is not right for her he is going to break my little girls heart and i don't want that"

**nora: **she looked up like she was coming up with something " you're right i'm the parent she should listen to me but she is 18 so she can make her own decision"

**trent: **looking at her confused " you mean we are the parents not just you"

**nora: **" yea im sorry im just not used to you being in her life i'm very sorry let me make it up to you" she walks over to him and kisses him

**trent: **falling into the kiss and pulls back to say something " i know you're sorry but i'm sorry for not being there we should go visit her and talk some sense into her

eddies pov

**loren: **she heard him yell " who's at the door babe"

**eddie: "**no one that deserves any attention" trying to push her out the door right then loren comes up and wraps her arm around him to calm him down

**loren: **looking over eddies shoulder to see who he is looking at " oh its the bitch"

**eddie: **looking at loren surprised at what she saidand smiled " yeah but shes leaving"

**chloe: **" the hell i am, you know i was meant to be with you not that kid" looking satisfied with what she said and said with such venom in her voice when she said that kid

**eddie: **" talk about my fiance like that again and i'll make sure you can't even get a low class modeling gig" saying while laughing at how pathetic she is

**loren: **" eddie you don't even have to do that she already accomplished that herself" laughing at her humor and looking at chloe and her anger rising

**chloe: **" watch what you say teeny bopper i can hurt you really bad you don't even know what i'm capable of so back off i'm talking to eddie not you and wait did you say fiance" she says as she walks up to her and gets in her face

**loren: **getting in her face "yes he did and i'm having his babies so back off my man before you see what i'm capable of and trust me you don't want to see what that is"

**chloe: **" bring it" trying to punch loren but misses

**loren: **move's out of the way and punches chloe so hard in her face she falls to the ground "told you not to mess with me get out of my house NOW"

**chloe: **"fine but this isn't over" she says storming out and bumping into someone in the doorway

**eddie: **" good job babe you know how hot you were i was trying to hold myself back from pouncing on you because of the baby's" looking up at the door and pure anger arose

**loren: **she looked up at the door and saw two people she never wanted to see again so she ran upstairs crying

lorens pov

**lorens thoughts : **why whenever i become happy and satisfied with my life they show up to tell me i messed up my life 'crying harder' i thought my mom loved me and loved eddie for me and now she's a hypocrite she cheated on max first with my "father" if he can even be called that and now she telling me i have to break up with eddie to go to college and find a nice boy to marry i can even look her in the eye the shes back with trent and now my father max is left heartbroken because my pathetic excuse of a mother i just wished she stayed out of my life so i can be happy with my real father who has been more to m e then trent has been to me in the last 14 years and iv only known him for a year and a half . i should get back before eddie kills them.

**eddie: **i hear loren coming down the stairs as i yell " GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW"

**loren: **looks at eddie and goes and kisses him and breaks away " hello nora and trent" she spit on saying trent

**nora:** mad at how she didn't call them mom and dad " don't talk to your father and mother like that you treat us with respect young lady" stepping forward to smack her

**eddie: **i saw nora step forward and raise her hand to loren face so i stepped in front of her "back off you lay one finger on her i'll have you in jail faster then you can blink" she backed away and went to stand next to trent

**loren: **loren looked at him and said " thank you" and kissed him with passion and then broke away and looked at them for a while with disgust

**eddie:** looked at loren and said in her ear 'anything for you babe' and broke her from her death stare to her parents.

they both were about to yell when they heard someone at the door yell "GET OUT NOW OR I'LL CALL SECURITY" they were both thankful to see him they ran up to him and hugged him

max pov

**max's thoughts: **i was so excited that eddie wanted to propose to loren with his mothers ring i want to go over there and see if he did it yet and while he was driving he was in deep thought think of how heartbroken he is because of nora she'd cheated and now she with that pathetic excuse of a man i thought we were happy together now we are broken up because nora couldn't keep herself faithful to me i hate her so much and for what she said to my son made me even worse she said he wasn't good enough for loren and that loren shouldn't be with him and she was telling loren what to do with herself and that made it even worse because loren is like my daughter and i don't want anyone saying stuff to my children. i have reached the penthouse and seen two people i never wanted to see so my anger was rising

**max: "**GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CALL SECURITY" i yelled to get there attention off of eddie and loren

**loren and eddie: " **hey pops" they run up and hug him becaus ethey havnt seen him in a while

**Max: "**did you ask her eddie" eddie nodded which made me excited so i went and hugged loren

**nora and trent: "**asked her what" they said confused

**max: **" they are getting married and didn't i say get out" he said with anger

**loren: "**wait max i need to tell you something" he nodded for her to go on " i'm pregnant with twins a boy and a girl" looking at max his face lit up and he ran to her kissing her all over her face like shes a little girl she giggled

**eddie:** "jeez pop a little happy there" he say while laughing at max's reaction to becoming a grandfather

**max:** "i am happy my two favorite kids are having kids, i'm going to be a grandfather" he says not noticing trent and nora still in the room

they all laugh at max and how he so happy then nora buds in

**nora: **"WHAT LOREN YOUR PREGNANT HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE FIRST YOU DATE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU THEN YOU GET ENGAGED BY HIM AND YOU'RE HAVING HIS BABIES WOW YOU DEFINITELY NEED A REALITY CHECK" she yelled and looked at max loren and eddie and they looked beyond pissed at her outburst

**loren: **now yelling " WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE YOU GOT PREGNANT WITH THAT NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT STANDING NEXT TO YOU AT THE SAME AGE AND GOT MARRIED UNLIKE YOU TOO EDDIE AND I ARE IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE HES MORE OF A MAN THEN TRENT EVER WILL BE BECAUSE HE WAS RAISED BY THE MOST AMAZING FATHER EVER AND I'M PROUD TO SAY THAT HE IS MY FATHER TO NOW I DON'T NEED EITHER OF YOU TELLING ME WHAT'S RIGHT AND WRONG BECAUSE YOU TOO ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER I CAN NOW SAY THAT YOU GUYS ARE NOT MY PARENTS ANYMORE I'M DISOWNING YOU AND NOW MY ONLY PARENT IS POPS OVER HERE and trent's just going to leave you again" now lowering her voice and walking over to eddie who kissed her and her belly and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down

**nora: **" you have no right to talk to your father like that and call him that you respect him young lady and max will never be your father hes eddies not you're so grow up and make the right decision he doesn't love you and he never will so when you decide to make the right decision you can come back home"

**eddie:** "she is making the right decision and thats being with me and the babies and the people who actually care about her so get out now"

**max: **not waiting any longer " SECURITY PLEASE TAKE THESE PEOPLE AND THROW THEM OUT THANKS"

**security: "**no problem mr. duran and have a good night"

**max and eddie looking at loren who screamed and were surprised by what was happening **

until next time


	3. Chapter 3

**continuing**

**eddie: **rushing to loren side to see if shes alright " babe are you ok...please answer me... pops call the ambulance"

**max:** very scared of what was happening "im on it is she ok"

**eddie: **" i don't know pop she fell down the stairs we need to get to the hospital she's not breathing she could lose the baby" saying with tears coming down his face hes very panicked

**max: **" there downstairs there coming just hold on son she will be ok" trying to reassure himself and eddie that she would make it because she hit her head pretty hard

at the hospital

eddie and max were in the waiting room waiting on word if loren was ok and if the babies were ok. while eddie was pacing he saw lorens best friend mel walking into the hospital with tears in her eyes he ran to her and hugged her because she has been in ny city with his best friend ian for a picture internship for the summer. ian soon walked in ready to hug is best mate because he knew how much loren ment to eddie they didn't know loren and eddie were getting married and having babies soon the doctor came out

**doctor: **"family of loren tate" he said

**eddie: " **right here" he said when he jumped out of ians grasp

**doctor:** "what you're relationships with miss tate"

**Max: **" father in-law"

**mel: " **bestfriend"

**eddie:** " fiance and father of the babies" he say and catches mel and ian of guard and they gasp

**ian:** "best mate"

**doctor: **"does she have a mother or father i can talk to"

**eddie:** " no her parents are not in her life so it just us"

**doctor: **" ok eddie can i talk to you privately" eddie nodded and followed him to his office they sit down and talk about lorens condition which brought eddie to tears.

**eddie: **" she's - i-n a c-om-a" he says in between tears " how are the babies are they okay are they going to live..."

**Doctor:** " slow down mr. duran the babies are in stable condition but theres a chance she can go into early labor two months before her due date but i think the babies are fine because they are really big"

**eddie:** " so will she have some memory loss?"

**doctor: **" she might but it will come back within two week to a month because she didn't hit her head that hard but she still has some damage so don't overwhelm her with memory because you can mess up her memory completely" eddie nods with tears still coming down

**eddie: **"can i go in and see her"

**doctor:** he nod but says " please if she wakes up don't kiss or hug her and if she doesn't remember you she will flip out and put herself into a bigger coma" eddie nods and walks away

loren's hospital room

**eddies thoughts:** i walked into lorens room and see her completely helpless with a mini baby bump she still look beautiful to me no matter what she does she always looks adorable i want to just hold her and kiss her again i hope she remembers because i will be very devastated i see her hand start to move and i ran to go get a doctor

lorens pov

**lorens thoughts: **i woke up in a strange room i was hooked up to monitors and i saw a man standing over me looking at me with tears in his eyes and he had his hands on my stomach rubbing the bump, wait i have a bump i'm pregnant o shit how did this happen i'm only 18 where is my mom i need to ask her what's happening i moved my hand and the guy went running i wonder where mel is maybe she will know what's happening

**doctor: **he came rushing to my bedside and checked my eyes and asked me questions some i could not answer " who are you? do you know this guy standing right here?" she's getting really confused to who the guy was so she shakes her head and she could swear she saw a tear fall down as he walked out of the room

**loren:** " who was that guy and why was he crying" the doctor looked up

**doctor: **" i really am not suppose to tell you because it will mess up your memory but you look scared so he is your fiance and you caring his children inside of you" he looks at her as her eyes fill with tears

**loren:** " can you go get him for me" the doctor nodded and went to the waiting room

eddies pov

**eddie's thoughts: **the women i love doesn't remember me or the children she's having i wish i could go die in a holed right now when she woke up and didn't remember me it tore my heart into tiny little pieces that only loren getting her memory back would fix... i was brought out of thought by the doctor

**doctor: **" she's asking for you and she doesn't remember yet so don't rush in there and kiss her please."

eddie nods his head in agreement

loren's pov

i look up to the door to see the handsome man i'm suppose to remember but i don't so i talk

**Loren:** "hi..." akwardly

**eddie:** seeing the awkwardness that has never been there before was there " hi..."

**loren: **" i'm sorry i don't remember you what's your name"

**eddie: **"my name is eddie and you don't have to apologize for not remembering you fell down the stairs i'm sorry you woke up to being pregnant and engaged"

**loren**: she looks up to see the hurt in his eyes " its not as bad as people would think you're pretty cute and if you're that cute my babies must be cute to what am i having" she giggles

**eddie: **laughing " oh i'm cute, is that right and you're having a girl and boy they said you can go home tomorrow and i understand if you don't want to come home with me you can go with mel" going from happy to sad

**Loren: **looks at him and the tears that were now coming down his face " i have always wanted a girl and a boy ever since i was little and i would like to go home with my handsome fiance" trying to flirt with him to see if anything he says back to flirt will help her memory

next day

**eddie: **" ready to go home sweetie" he says trying not to overstep

**loren: **" more ready than i'll ever be" she says kissing his cheek trying to remember how it feels

at the penthouse

**eddie: **" i'm going to put your stuff upstairs ok?"

lorenfeels something in her stomach and sits down and eddie set the stuff down to sit next to her she started to tear up and felt the babies kicking and brought eddies hand to her belly and he also started crying loren started to get dizzy because she was getting a whole bunch of memories back and eddie put his arm around her

**eddie: **" are you ok do we need to go back to the hospital"

**loren: **" eddie i remember, i remember everything" without hesitation he runs up to her and kisses her with so much passion

eddie has now pinned loren up to the wall this kiss loren and him shared felt better then their first kiss like he was falling more in love with her than before loren has now took this moment to wrap her legs around eddie as he carries her to their bedroom. he gently sets her down and they both get up on their knees and one after another taking each other clothing off soon they were completely naked ready to make love but eddie thought he would make it more interesting and make it better than her first time together. he started to tease her. he started by sucking on her nipple with his hand he rubbed the other nipple harshly until they were all hard then he switched which made her moan his name. soon eddie moved to her weak spot on the rim of her jaw line which she moaned even louder which turned him on more. loren felt his member rising and she giggle at how easy it is for her to get him wild up and a soon a she stopped giggling he took that as his advantage to move to the lower region which he learned how to do without hurting the baby because he was reading about it while in the hospital. when he pushed two fingers he started thrusting them in her and she started to scream in pleasure and soon she was wet but he wasn't done yet he wanted her to be a puddle of mush he started to put a third finger in she screamed in the entrance of the third finger because it felt really good and then he quickly removed his fingers and started to stick his tongue in which made her completely limp even though she couldn't really move she switched positions think it was his turn to feel this way she started teasing his member while sucking on his neck which was his weak spot he started to moan which she took this time to rub him which made him throw his head back and bit his lip he flipped them over and positioned at her entrance he harshly pushed himself in her and started thrusting she giggled and screamed his name and was having intense pleasure as she told him to go faster and deeper he thought of an idea he stuck two fingers in while still thrusting and she screamed his name louder and the neighbors could here and it only turned him on more and eventually they both came and he pulled out

**eddie: **breathing heavy " i am happy you remember as you can see and i really do love you"

**loren: **also breathing heavy " i love you too" they share a quick kiss

**eddie: **" did i hurt you or the babies you can tell me"

**loren: **" eddie you were perfect you made this very special and i love you for that"

they hear a knock

who could it be until next time


	4. authors note

should i continue this story or should i do another story


	5. Chapter 5

last time

**eddie: **" did i hurt you or the babies you can tell me"

**loren: **" eddie you were perfect you made this very special and i love you for that"

they hear a knock

continue

eddie: "who could that be, this better be very important to be ruining my time with my beautiful wife" he says will hate in his eyes

loren: laughing " we have all the time in the world" she leans in and kisses him it starts to get serious then they hear a pounding " you better go get that before they knock the door down"

eddie: sighs " ok but we are not finished with this" kissing her quickly and putting clothes on

loren: giggles

eddies pov

who could that be it must be very serious if they are pounding my door down 'pounding' " i'm coming hold on" saying with annoyance in his voice

eddie: i open the door " what is so important that you had to ruin my time with my wife" he says with annoyance

person: " oh i'm sorry but you need to get her down here asap because i have something important to tell you guys and it isn't good" saying with tears coming down his face

eddie: hugging him " ian, man what's wrong i have never seen you cry before"

ian: " please man go get loren" he says with pleading in his voice

eddie: " loren please come down here ian need to talk to us" he yells up the stairs

Loren: " yeah i'm coming hang on" she yells back

loren comes wobbling down the stairs holding her stomach and limping because of her injurys eddie walks over to her and helps her walk to the couch.

loren: " thanks babe" she says kissing him as he sits next to her she looks up and notices that ians crying "what the matter

ian: something bad happened...

sorry so short what could've happened that made him cry

until next time


	6. Chapter 6

**i know i said i was taking a break from writing but i got inspired for this story so thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews they are amazing and helping me write for these chapters**

last time

loren: " thanks babe" she says kissing him as he sits next to her she looks up and notices that ians crying "what the matter"

ian: something bad happened...

continuing

loren: "what happened" starting to tear up because she hates seeing people cry

ian: "its ... mel" before he could finish loren interrupted him

loren: jumping to conclusions " what happened to mel did you hurt her, did something happen to her omg where is she i need to call her" she was speed talking when i interrupted her

ian: " wow loren chill out nothing happened to her she just...just" stuttering

loren: " she what" loren said trying to get him to continue

ian: starting to break down " she dumped me and went back to that geeky kid i forgot his name" getting interrupted again

loren "adam?"

ian: " yeah him, he came back from nyu today and charmed her and she dumped me right when i was about to propose to her i just don't get it am i not good enough"

loren: " hey calm down you are good enough she just not been herself lately and i don't know what's up with her i'm going to call her right now because i'm getting sick of it she never want to fucking hang out anymore and she always makes excuses" saying while starting to get mad eddie comes up trying to calm her down because of the baby

eddie: in a calming voice " hey babe calm down please we don't need a hospital visit because you got all stressed out just go call her and ask her what up ok" he says this and she calms down and he kisses her before helping her up and watching her walk to the kitchen to call mel

**mels and lorens conversation**

loren: dials mel's number and on the third ring she picked up " mel" she says getting a bit angry

mel: hearing her tone "what's wrong lo"

loren: " i should be asking you this because you're the one being distant lately and you're the one who dumped your boyfriend to go back out with adam when he adam wasn't the one who has been here for you for the past year and the half and..."

mel: " wow loren, calm down why are you so angry with me and why are you taking his side we are suppose to be best friends"

loren: " don't play that card you haven't been talking to me for the past 4 weeks and the only way l talk to you is if l call you don't text me or anything and you were not her for me when my parents came to tell me how bad l messed up my life you have not been the friend i knew 4 weeks ago and l'm sticking with lan because he has been her for me you haven't and you ran out on a guy that wanted to marry you and you ruined to be with adam who will only be with you till he goes back to nyu in the fall" she said very angry

mel: " lo how long have we been friends you are actually going to attack me like this because i haven't talked to in a while wow i thought we were closer than that and how do you know lan wanted to marry me" starting to get angry

loren: starting to yell "WOW MEL HAVE YOU LIVED UNDER A ROCK THE PAST YEAR AND A HALF BECAUSE THAT BOY LOVES YOU WITH EVERYTHING HE HAS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WAS A FAIRYTALE COME TRUE AND YOU RUINED IT lAN CAME HERE RIGHT AFTER YOU DUMPED HIM AND HE WAS BAWLING HIS EYES OUT BECAUSE HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE TO MARRY HIM WAY TO CRUSH HIM MEL" when she started to yell eddie and i came running in

mel: starting to yell to " I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN'T EVEN TRUST MY BESTFRIEND TO HAVE MY BACK ON MY DECISION'S I MAKE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE JUST PUSHING ME AWAY JUST LIKE YOU DID YOUR PARENT WHEN THEY MADE THE DECISION TO BE TOGETHER WHY CAN'T YOU LET US BE HAPPY AND WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE JEEZ LO KNOW WONDER YOU'RE DAD AND EVERY OTHER GUY LEFT YOU MAYBE EDDIE WILL TOO ONCE HE GETS TO KNOW YOU" she said not realising what she said and eddie heard it all and got mad " lo i'm so ..."

loren: shocked by what mel said " i can't believe you just said that and stop calling me lo only friends can call me that" with that she broke down in tears eddie grabbed the phone

eddie: very angry " wow mel you're suppose to be her friend, her sister how could you do that to someone you care about thats just cruel don't try to contact anyone we care about you deserve everything thats coming to you including adam leaving you don't come crawling back ok"

mel: " stay out of it eddie its between loren"

eddie: "right now i'm here for loren because you broke her heart stay away from her and lan" with that he hung up on her

eddie put the phone down and ran to loren side while lan was hugging her to comfort her and to thank her for the help

eddie: "baby girl please stop crying you can't get so worked over someone who doesn't deserve your tears and i can't stand you crying" he says trying to comfort her with that lan left to go get air while eddie was comforting loren he picked her up and carried her to bed

loren: "hey put me down i'm heavy" she says between sobs

eddie: " babe you're light as a feather and i would do anything to make you comfortable" he says setting her down on the bed and kissing her goodnight and went to walk down stairs

loren: "please stay with me we need you (saying the baby and her)" she said while crying

eddie: " i was planning on it i just needed to lock the door downstairs because lan wont be coming back tonight"

loren: nodded

after 5 min he came back with a drink and some food for them

loren: "aww how sweet you brought food"

eddie: " anything for you babe"

after a couple minutes they stop eating and lay down with eddie laying behind her rubbing her tummy with her hands on top of his

until next time please review


	7. Chapter 7

last time

loren and mel got into a fight and loren is pissed and eddie tries to calm her down because he doesn't want anything bad happening to his girl and child

continuing

loren woke up in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep because of that happened that night she sits up and looks at her boyfriend she wants to wake him up because she wants him to talk to her calm her down. she leans in and kisses him which makes him open his eyes

loren: " hey baby" she leans over and kisses him again

eddie: " hey what are you doing up sweety" he sits up and bring her in close to him

loren: "i couldn't sleep sorry i woke you up i didn't want to be alone right now" she says with a sigh

eddie: " well you can wake me up anytime especially if you wake me up like that" he says and kisses the top of her head

loren: " awww i love you"

eddie: "i love you to"

loren: " what am i suppose to do about the wedding mel was suppose to be my maid of honor and now my i don't who will be it"

eddie: " hey if you want to wait to get married we can when we find out the sex of the baby we can wait til he/ she is old enough to be in the wedding to make it more special for you"

loren: " aww you would wait for me? i would love that if its a girl i'll have her be my maid of honor and my mom can hold her or we can sit her in a wagon"

eddie: "i love that idea, i love you so much"

loren: " you know you calmed me down right now"

eddie: " oh did i" he says while kissing her and her kissing her baby bump

they both fell asleep in each other's arm

the next morning

loren wakes up first to get ready for her doctors appointment and then eddie wakes up he kisses her then run to the shower to get ready

loren: " come on babe we are going to be late you take longer than a girl" she yells up the stairs

eddie: "wow are you calling me a girl" he says walking down the stairs

loren: "oh yea i did i consider myself the man in this relationship"

eddie: laughs "oh really who's the one carrying the baby and who's the one that i'm pregnated you"

loren: laughs " i know did i unmasculine you?"

eddie: " no but your going to make it up to me later on and trust me when i say when i'm done i'll prove i'm the man"

loren: laughs " oh really, well we got to go" she grabs his hand and they walk to the elvator

when her in the elevator they start to here arguing when it open the person notices them

person: " loren we need to talk"

loren: "..."

who could it be and why is loren so suprised

until next time


	8. Chapter 8

i need some help on where totake this story so if you have any ideas please put them into a review or pm me


End file.
